The Lair of the White Worm/Chapter 23
WHEN ADAM SALTON met Sir Nathaniel de Salis at breakfast, he was glad that he had taken the time to turn things over in his mind. The result had been that not only was he familiar with the facts of everything, but he had already so far differentiated them that he was now able to arrange them in his own mind according to their values. Thus he was in a position to form his own opinions, and to accept any fact or any reading of it if at all credible; whatever was mysterious, or seemed to be mysterious, he frankly accepted as such, and held it apart in his own mind for future investigations and discussion. The utility of this course was apparent to him when he began to talk to Sir Nathaniel, which was so soon as breakfast was over and they had withdrawn to the study. They were alone, for Mr. Salton was not expected home till noon. Breakfast had been a silent function, so it did not interfere in any way with the process of thought. So soon as the door was closed, Sir Nathaniel began: “I see, Adam, that much has occurred, and that you have much to tell me and to consult about.” “That is so, sir. I suppose I had better begin by telling you all I know—all that has happened since I left you last evening?” “Quite right. Tell me all. It will be time enough to look for meanings when we know facts—that is, know them as we understand them to be.” Accordingly Adam began, and gave him details of all that had been during the previous evening. He confined himself rigidly to the narration of circumstances, taking care not to colour events, even impliedly, by any comment of his own, or any opinion of the meaning of things which he did not fully understand. At first, Sir Nathaniel seemed disposed to ask some questions, but shortly gave this over when he recognised that the narration was well thought over, concise and self-explanatory. Thenceforth, he contented himself with quick looks and glances, easily interpreted, or by some acquiescent motions of his hands, when such could be convenient, to emphasise his idea of the correctness of any inference. He was so evidently en rapport with Adam, that the latter was helped and emboldened when the time came for his statement of beliefs or inferences as to the meanings of things. This suited Adam exactly—and also Sir Nathaniel came to a quicker, more concise, and more thorough understanding than he could otherwise have done. Until Adam ceased speaking, having evidently come to an end of what he had to say with regard to this section of his story, the elder man made absolutely no comment whatever, remaining silent, except on a very few occasions asking an elucidatory question now and then. Even when Adam, having finished the purely narrative part of what he had seen and heard, took from his pocket Lady Arabella’s letter, with manifest intention of reading it, he did not make any comment. Finally, when Adam folded up the letter and put it, in its envelope, back in his pocket, as an intimation that he had now quite finished, the old diplomatist carefully made a few notes in his pocket-book. After a careful reconsideration of these, he spoke: “That, my dear Adam, is altogether admirable. It is a pity that your duty in life does not call for your writing either political or military despatches or judicial reports. For in all of these branches of work you would probably make a name for yourself. I think I may now take it that we are both well versed in the actual facts, and that our further conference had better take the shape of a mutual exchange of ideas. Let us both ask questions as they may arise; and I do not doubt that we shall arrive at some enlightening conclusions.” “Carried nem. con. Will you kindly begin, sir? And then we shall have all in order. I do not doubt that with your experience you will be able to dissipate some of the fog which envelops certain of the things which we have to consider.” “I hope so, my dear boy. For a beginning, then, let me say that Lady Arabella’s letter makes clear some things which she intended—and also some things which she did not intend. But, before I begin to comment and draw deductions, let me ask you a few, a very few questions. I know that this is not necessary; but as two men of full age, talking of matters of a peculiarly intimate kind and which may bring in considerations of other persons, it will be as well to have a thorough understanding, leaving nothing to chance or accident!” “Good again, sir! Please ask away what you will. I shall keep nothing back.” “Right, my boy. That is the spirit in which to begin a true conference, if it is to have any result.” The old man pondered a few moments, and then asked a question which had manifestly been troubling him all along, and which he had made up his mind to ask: “Adam, are you heart-whole, quite heart-whole, in the matter of Lady Arabella?” He answered at once, each looking the other straight in the eyes during question and answer. “Lady Arabella, sir, is a very charming woman, and I have hitherto deemed it a privilege to meet her—to talk to her—even—since I am in the confessional—to flirt a little with her. But if you mean to ask if my affections are in any way engaged, I can emphatically answer ‘No!’—as indeed you will understand when presently I give you the reason.” “Could you—would you mind giving me the reason now? It will help us to understand what is before us in the way of difficulty, and what to rely on.” “Certainly, sir. I can speak at once—should like to. My reason, on which I can fully depend, is that I love another woman!” “That clinches it. May I offer my good wishes, and, I hope, my congratulations?” “I am proud of your good wishes, sir, and I thank you for them. But, it is too soon for congratulations—the lady does not even know my hopes yet. Indeed, I hardly knew them myself, as definite, till this moment. Under the circumstances, it may be wiser to wait a little.” “Quite so. A very wise precaution. There can never be any harm in such delay. It is not a check, remember, but only wise forethought. I take it then, Adam, that at the right time I may be allowed to know who the lady is?” Adam laughed a low, sweet laugh, such as ripples from a happy heart. “In the matter there need not be an hour’s, a minute’s delay. I shall be glad to share my little secret with you, sir. We two are, I take it, tiled. So that there comes not wrong or harm to anyone else in the enlargement of the bounds of our confidence!” “None. As for me, I promise absolute discretion and, unless with your own consent, silence.” Both men smiled and bowed. “The lady, sir, whom I am so happy as to love and in whom my dreams of life-long happiness are centred, is Mimi Watford!” “Then, my dear Adam, I need not wait to offer hopes and congratulations. She is indeed a very charming lady. I do not think I ever saw a girl who united in such perfection the qualities of strength of character and sweetness of disposition. With all my heart, I congratulate you. Then I may take it that my question as to your heart-wholeness is answered in the affirmative?” “Yes; and now, sir, may I ask in turn why the question?” “Certainly! I asked because it seems to me that we are coming to a point where my questions might be painful—impossible, no matter how great friends we may be.” Adam smiled. “You will now understand why I spoke so positively. It is not merely that I love Mimi, but I have reason to look on Lady Arabella as her enemy!” “Her enemy?” “Yes. A rank and unscrupulous enemy who is bent on her destruction.” Sir Nathaniel paused. “Adam, this grows worse and worse. I do not contradict you; do not doubt. I only want to be sure.” He went on with an infinite sadness in his tone. “I wish to God, my dear young friend, that I could disagree with you. I wish also that she or you—if not both—could be kept completely outside this question. But that, I fear, is impossible. Now for a moment let me hark back to your story of last night. It is better that we clear up an important matter right here; we can then get on more easily.” Adam said nothing, but he looked interrogatively. The other went on: “It is about Lady Arabella’s letter in connection with last night. And indeed, I almost fear to approach it—not on her account, but on yours and Mimi’s.” Adam, when his friend mentioned Mimi so familiarly, felt his heart warm at once from the chill that accompanied the ominous opening of his speech. Sir Nathaniel saw the look and smiled. Then he went over to the door, looked outside it and returned, locking it carefully behind him.